


Waste A Moment

by poisonousdandelion



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Witcher (TV) RPF
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Joey Batey, Age Play Little Henry Cavill, Comfort, Dom Joey Batey, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Henry Cavill, Lactating Joey Batey, Lactation, Light Dom/sub, Light Self-Mutilation, M/M, Male Lactation, Men Crying, Non-Graphic Self-Mutilation, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Daddy Joey Batey, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Roleplay, Non-Sexual Submission, Roleplay, Self-Mutilation, Soft Henry Cavill, Sub Henry Cavill, littlespace
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonousdandelion/pseuds/poisonousdandelion
Summary: Joey está em seu momento de inspiração, há um longo dia sem informações sobre o mundo lá fora, seus colegas de banda já sabem o que significam os sumiços repentinos, mas é o som de um ringtone diferente que tira o músico de sua calmaria inspiradora. Henry também sabe para que são seus dias quietos, e nunca, desde que ambos começaram a namorar secretamente, o homem mandou mensagem nesses momentos, então, certamente abrir o chat do namorado e ler a simples frase: "Podemos dar um tempo?" é algo que o deixa nervoso.
Relationships: Joey Batey/Henry Cavill
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Waste A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiro de tudo eu devo pedir mais uma vez que vocês leiam as tags! Não quero nenhum comentário eventual reclamando sobre o conteúdo, a fic é exatamente oque diz nas tags, ageplay onde o Henry interpreta uma criança em torno de 7 anos, se não gosta, peço que não leia e simples assim. Eu não conheço nenhum dos atores pessoalmente, não sei e nem quero saber sobre a orientação sexual deles, isso aqui é apenas uma ficção sem objetivo de ofender ou chegar neles, por favor, tenha educação comigo também. O intuíto aqui também não é sexual, Henry usa o littlespace como forma de se acalmar.
> 
> Aos interessados, eu agradeço estarem aqui e desejo uma ótima leitura!! Como sempre, um agradecimento enorme a minha querida Y, por todo apoio que me dá pra publicar essa coisas doidas.

Um acorde, unido à mais dois, alguns dedilhados suaves, um tempo para contemplar o som e rejeitá-lo, e então a mesma sequência novamente, mudando um por cinco, três por dois, mantendo os dedilhados suaves, contemplação e uma anotação é feita em um caderno pautado, Joey tem passado boa parte do dia alheio ao mundo exterior, sentado no tapete da sala, rodeado por seu caderno de músicas, algumas palhetas aleatórias, lápis e caneta, e com seu fiel violão no colo, ele tem tentado compôr novas músicas inspiradas em seus sentimentos e acontecimentos mais recentes, o sol se pondo no horizonte, visto pelo vidro manchado de sua janela é embaçado, mas as cores alaranjado, amarelo, e alguns rastros de vermelho são intensas o suficiente para proporcionarem uma belíssima visão que embala o primeiro verso de um longo dia de produtividade, a voz suave do músico preenche o ambiente junto do gralhar de garças brancas partindo rumo ao ninho para a noite, ele murmura para si mesmo quando uma palavra ou outra não parece certa, arrasta o som de uma pronúncia, encurta o de outra e por fim abre um pequeno sorriso de satisfação quando tudo está ao seu gosto.

A vitória é rapidamente acompanhada por um ringtone diferente que preenche o silêncio do apartamento, apesar de estar evitando mexer no celular durante o dia todo, o som diferente faz Joey mexer-se do lugar em que passou boa parte do tempo, suficiente para murmurar algumas reclamações por conta das pernas dormentes enquanto segue cambaleando em direção ao quarto, alguns minutos são realmente necessários para que ele consiga localizar o celular perdido por entre os edredons e travesseiros da cama que não foi arrumada ao despertar durante a manhã muito cedo, nenhuma mensagem de Madeleine ou dos outros amigos do grupo, há muito tempo eles aprenderam que se Joey não manda alguma mensagem logo pela manhã, então ele não irá responder nada que não seja urgente por pelo menos três ou cinco dias, e todos estão muito bem com isso, na maioria das vezes é um grande indício de inspiração, o músico não consegue manter-se procrastinando por muito tempo, ele precisa expressar qualquer pensamento, não importa o quão ridículo seja, fazendo poemas ou letras soltas de músicas que somente seus ouvidos, instrumentos e quatro paredes irão escutar.

Mas, o moreno sabe que é diferente agora, por conta do ringtone escolhido para um contato específico ele já pode sentir algo diferente revirar no estômago,  _ Henry _ também sabe para que são seus dias quietos, e nunca, desde que ambos começaram a namorar secretamente, o homem mandou mensagem nesses momentos, então, certamente abrir o chat do namorado e ler a simples frase: “ _ Podemos dar um tempo?” _ é algo que o deixa nervoso suficiente para empurrar-se para fora da cama rapidamente e seguir em direção ao closet buscando um par de moletons confortáveis, mas tão decentes quanto os shorts curtos de dormir e a camiseta com a gola esgarçada, o par de tênis esportivo é facilmente colocado já que o homem nem se preocupa com desamarrar e refazer os nós dos cadarços, ele ainda tem a decência de parar diante do tapete para organizar a bagunça de anotações e instrumentos em cima do sofá, antes de recuperar o molho de chaves ao lado da porta e sair trancando a entrada atrás de si.

Dirigir até o conjunto de residências que Henry vive é um caminho rápido – na medida do possível seguindo as leis de trânsito já que uma multa está fora de cogitação –, mas que não faz muito para diminuir a ansiedade enrolando-se ferozmente no estômago, algumas vezes Joey pensa se deveria ter mandado uma resposta, mas na última delas conclui que o celular ficou no mesmo lugar que havia estado durante toda a manhã, abandonado em cima da cama bagunçada, e como não há solução alguma em choramingar seu próprio esquecimento, ele desconta tal frustração pisando no acelerador tanto quanto as placas de sinalização permitem e em minutos, que mais parecem horas, o carro está passando pelos portões do condomínio residencial e seguindo em direção à garagem subterrânea da qual ele possui o controle para os portões, Henry está esperando sentado nos degraus que dão acesso ao térreo interior da casa, ainda vestindo roupas de dormir, as pernas flexionadas em direção ao peito de forma que o queixo pode se apoiar nos joelhos enquanto quietinho observa Joey sair do carro com calma nos movimentos, e alarde nos olhos azuis claros, as pupilas escuras dilatadas para deixar apenas um fino anel azul-céu como prova dessa ansiedade, ainda assim o moreno mais novo tenta controlar o sentimento de escorrer da garganta para a língua ao tempo em que se agacha diante do namorado para encarar gentilmente os olhos azuis com uma pequena mancha de marrom na íris direita superior, nenhum dos dois pronuncia qualquer coisa, apenas respirações se igualando por longos minutos, até que Henry desliza a língua pelos lábios secos e começa a murmurar com deveras incerteza:

— Fiz  _ aquilo _ de novo, e então não consegui seguir meu dia como sempre… Preciso dar um tempo deles, preciso de  _ nós _ agora, por favor… — o moreno mais velho sabe que não precisa implorar, basta pedir por um momento, não importa quanto tempo dure, e ele o terá, mas a enfatização do pedido torna ainda mais evidente para Joey o quanto seu namorado está abalado por seja lá o que ele viu, dizer que fez "aquilo" não é muito esclarecedor e a imaginação deixa um peso incômodo no estômago, ao longo de meses de relacionamento, o músico descobriu que Henry tem alguns hábitos realmente ruins diante de um psicológico abalado e desmotivado, o que também acaba afetando-lhe um pouco do físico de maneiras que Joey não gosta de lembrar, apenas pensar nisso já faz a coisa ruim no estômago apertar e revirar com mais força, mas ele faz o possível para empurrar dentro de si e dar ao namorado o que é preciso.

O moreno mais novo é o primeiro a levantar-se e tão logo estende as mãos para ajudar o amante a fazer o mesmo, um par de mão se separa, mas o outro entrelaça os dedos e permanece em um aperto firme enquanto ambos seguem os degraus acima em direção à lavanderia e então até a cozinha, antes mesmo de entrar no recinto, Joey pode ouvir Kal choramingar por trás da porta, as grandes patas insistindo em arranhar o material metálico para chamar a atenção do dono e da nova visita. Henry ri baixinho e abre a porta rápido para acabar com a ansiedade do grande Akita, mas cuidadoso para não acertar o animal debruçado dramaticamente contra a entrada, Joey é recebido com todo amor e empolgação de sempre, longas lambidas e muita baba do cachorro meloso que está indeciso entre investir com os beijinhos ou empurrar o visitante com as patas grandes e pesadas, um claro pedido de abraço que o músico não nega e logo se deixa cair de joelhos para abrigar a grande bola de pêlos e afobação entre os braços, as mãos subindo pelas costas para acariciar as orelhinhas macias, o moreno mais novo ri alto com a nova onda de lambidas e fungadas que recebe em agradecimento, quase não notando o olhar afetuoso que tomou conta da expressão do namorado.

— Vamos lá, Kal, não roube toda a atenção e amor para você  _ novamente _ . — não há uma acusação real nas palavras, mas Henry ainda faz um biquinho emburrado com os lábios enquanto ajuda Joey a tirar a grande bola de pêlos e energia amorosa de cima de si, por um pouco e ambos caem no chão em uma bagunça de patas e pernas, o homem mais velho retribui o gesto de alguns minutos atrás e estende as mãos para ajudar o namorado a levantar-se, agora mais atento, o músico pode notar que a cozinha parece intocável para um dia inteiro, não há utensílios lavados no escorredor de louças, o que por si só é suspeito já que Henry tem o costume de deixar tudo para guardar mais tarde o que muitas vezes implicou em Joey organizando os armários e gavetas, mas ele ainda não comenta nada enquanto entrelaça os dedos com o namorado que guia ambos em direção à sala de jantar, de estar e escada acima para o andar dos quartos e banheiros, o caminho é todo muito silencioso com exceção dos sons de passos e patinhas batendo contra o carpete escuro, nada parece fora do lugar, novamente, não por arrumação e sim por falta de interação com os lugares.

Mas é ao entrar no quarto principal que toda essa visão acaba para dar lugar à grande cama bagunçada com travesseiros espalhados, cobertores e edredons demais embolados pelo colchão para apenas uma pessoa e um cachorro, Henry parece humildemente envergonhado enquanto segura a porta aberta para que Joey e Kal possam entrar, mas o músico apenas faz o que parece mais certo no momento e se permite deitar no meio da cama, as pernas para fora de forma que os sapatos que ele esqueceu de deixar na entrada não sujem a roupa de cama, o cachorro se deixa cair dramaticamente na ponta do colchão com um som abafado e o moreno mais velho vem logo atrás, deitando-se ao lado do namorado, pernas fora da cama, mas o torso próximo ao do músico, um braço musculoso passando pela cintura delgada, puxando-o para perto, o suficiente para que possa deitar a cabeça perto do peito com certo desajeito que continua funcionando de um jeito confortável deles, são longos minutos preenchidos apenas com três respirações, e dois corações batendo que podem ser ouvidos pelos homens, novamente é Henry quem toma a frente para falar. — Não fiz nada do que deveria hoje…

— Você alimentou Kal e deu atenção à ele, percebi pela animação da bolinha de pêlos. — os dedos longos do músico começam a deslizar pelos cabelos castanhos do namorado, ele percebe que os fios estão crescendo e enrolando nas pontas, a falta de obrigações sociais e o fato de que o papel atual exige que se use uma peruca deixa aberta a possibilidade de deixar os cabelos crescerem, mas sinceramente, Joey acha que Henry sempre consegue se apresentar com elegância, seja com barba e cabelos grandes ou nenhum dos dois, ainda assim ele gosta de deslizar os dedos pelos cachos macios cor de chocolate e sentir o corpo maior relaxar tão perto de si, é possível ouvir o longo suspiro chateado do mais velho, mas o músico permanece quieto esperando por mais informações, há uma infinidade de pequenas coisas que Henry guarda para si, até que elas tomem vida própria e começem com ruídos que em pouco tempo tornam-se algo barulhento e grandioso, Joey sabe que não cabe a si tentar resolver esse pedaço do amante, o homem precisa entrar em concordância consigo mesmo, mas ele faz notável seu apoio e atenção para qualquer coisa que esteja passando pela cabecinha barulhenta do Cavill, o músico sempre foi muito paciente, e não se aborrece nenhum pouco em deixar isso claro ao outro quantas vezes forem necessárias.

—...não me alimentei, nem fiz a rotina de exercícios, acordei e decidi olhar o Instagram, vi  _ coisas _ que falam sobre mim e… não consigo lidar com tudo isso agora, Joey, precisamos dar um tempo… — o moreno mais novo consegue muito bem imaginar que coisas o namorado viu, mas ele não prolonga o assunto perguntando especificamente o que, apenas murmura em concordância baixinho, movendo-se para deixar um beijo desajeitado e carinhoso na testa franzida por conta do nervosismo, o músico cutuca as costas de Henry em um sinal para que o outro se levante e ele o faz relutante, mas permanece sentado na cama, como se esperasse por receber um "não" diante de seu pedido, a verdade é que o ator mais velho está nisso há muito mais tempo, ele tem sua média lista de cuidadores que o negavam com muita facilidade quando simplesmente não queria encenar, claro que, nenhum deles eram, nem Joey é obrigado a dizer sim, mas os antigos aceitavam entrar nessa dinâmica com o Cavill principalmente por conta de seu extrato bancário já que ninguém era de confiança suficiente para não ser pago pelo tempo passado com o homem, seja encenando ou não.

Henry entende que normalmente pouquíssimas pessoas querem participar de um age regression com homens adultos como ele, altos, musculosos e que admitem facilmente serem flexíveis, e que às vezes necessitam de uma atenção gentil e amorosa, as encenações e o tempo em seu pequeno espaço fizeram muita falta, o ator mais velho chegou a pensar que teria de desistir desse importante pedacinho de si quando começou a namorar Joey e percebeu que o homem não sabia absolutamente  _ nada _ sobre o assunto, mas muito pelo contrário, o músico demonstrou toda sua compreensão e aos poucos adaptou-se às encenações e ambientes em que o pequeno Henry gosta de estar.

Diferente dos outros relacionamentos por contrato e pagamento, quando Joey entrou definitivamente em sua vida pessoal como mais que um amigo, Cavill fez questão de explicar-lhe toda a sua história desde que saíra de casa para estudar em um internato, longas conversas sobre o quanto os episódios de bullying afetaram seu crescimento físico e mental fazendo-o querer ser melhor em tudo, deixando de lado os momentos em que podia simplesmente brincar com alguns poucos amigos enquanto ainda era criança, até o momento em que, por conta de algumas antigas e más amizades descobriu mais sobre essa e outras dinâmicas, ou fetiches que, à ele servem mais como um espaço próprio para se acalmar, se colocar de costas para alguns problemas estressantes por algum tempo e dar lugar para doces momentos que havia perdido, mas tendo alguém ali para guiar essa devida atenção que Henry necessita, e sinceramente, mesmo com poucos meses de relacionamento Joey tem se saído maravilhosamente bem em todas as encenações, e melhor ainda fora delas, o músico é sempre muito carinhoso, e apesar de estar em seu primeiro relacionamento com age play regular, muitas vezes ter dúvidas sobre as punições, regras e limitações, ele tem feito de tudo que o namorado mais velho sempre quis em relação às dinâmicas e fetiches; Henry nunca foi tão realizado em tantos aspectos de um relacionamento quanto é com Joey, e saber que tudo isso só fez seu amor e admiração crescer ainda mais pelo homem o deixa calmo, sentindo-se querido e desejado, verdadeiramente, não apenas por conta de nome ou status social.

— Sabe que não precisa implorar, nunca te direi "não" sem antes conversarmos sobre. — o moreno mais novo se senta na cama, as mãos segurando ambos os lados do rosto anguloso do namorado, os polegares deslizam pelas maçãs do rosto sentindo a pele macia contra as almofadas dos dedos, Henry não consegue evitar o sorriso contente que ganha espaço por entre os lábios, mas também não tenta esconder o gesto assim que surge, já Joey aproxima os rostos o suficiente para deixar um beijo demorado na testa do ator mais velho com intenção de fazê-lo relaxar o vinco de preocupação ali, os lábios descem com mais carinho pela têmpora, ambas as bochechas de forma que um pequeno riso feliz soa entre ambos, antes de enfim encontrar os lábios rosados do outro homem para selar um beijo carinhoso, algumas vezes Henry não está muito disposto a trocar toques desse tipo antes de uma encenação – uma empolgação pode levar a outra, e em alguns momentos ambos acabaram deixando o pequeno espaço de lado porque os beijos resultaram em coçar aquela ansiedade por peles se tocando, e houve concordância mútua de que não há sexo em encenações como essa –, então o músico lentamente move os lábios para deslizar a ponta da língua contra o inferior em um teste que tem resultado mais que positivo quando o moreno mais velho solta um suspiro baixinho, e deixa a boca entreaberta o suficiente para aprofundar o beijo, dentes se unem à pequena bagunça de línguas e saliva se encontrando, suavemente mordendo lábios e chupando, estalos e suspiros suaves preenchem a pequena bolha de ambos até que um choramingo longo e baixo faz com que os dois se separarem, as respirações estão desreguladas, mas Henry volta a se aproximar o suficiente para deslizar a ponta da língua do lábio inferior ao superior de Joey ao mesmo tempo em que um latido aborrecido rompe o momento fazendo com que ambos os homens dêem risadas altas, as atenções voltando para Kal deitado no pé da cama, os olhos escuros observando os dois não dando atenção à ele, a expressão claramente aborrecida do animal é suficiente para empurrar qualquer mínimo clima sexual que surgia para longe, e o músico está mais que satisfeito com isso enquanto se levanta da cama e novamente oferece a mão para ajudar o namorado a fazer o mesmo, juntos e com Kal no encalço, eles seguem até o final do extenso corredor de portas escuras, há apenas uma que se difere de todas as outras, a madeira lilás, uma plaquinha na frente com letras de fonte infantil e decorada com pequenos desenhos de nuvens com sorrisos felizes, olhinhos grandes e brilhantes, o nome "Henry" destaca-se em cor azul bebê, assim como o chaveiro de uma réplica de Kal em mini pelúcia preso à chave pendendo na porta. — Vamos lá, então.

Joey gira a chave na fechadura, um clique soa ao mesmo tempo em que Henry solta a respiração presa, o som saindo como um suspiro baixinho, a porta lilás sendo aberta revela um quarto infantil ricamente decorado, as paredes estão divididas entre as mesmas duas cores que colorem a porta de entrada, há prateleiras brancas presas às paredes, cada uma repleta com pelúcias de diferentes animais, organizados por cores e tamanho, as mãos francesas que sustentam as prateleiras possuem móbiles musicais de corda pendurados, em outras há finos cordões com tsurus que o pequeno Henry fez, Joey se lembra da criança afirmar com toda a convicção do mundo que dobraria mil desses pequenos pássaros para ter um desejo, a vontade de brincar obviamente o venceu primeiro e os pássaros de papel não chegam a contar vinte, mas eles fizeram questão de pendurar os que foram feitos.

Há também muitos adesivos colados nas paredes, o cuidador proibiu o garotinho de rabiscar qualquer coisa pelos cômodos, então muitos adesivos em ordem confusa foram a maravilhosa solução para acalentar a vontade de uma criança arteira, o cômodo não possui uma cama, no meio do recinto uma mesa de centro de largura média ocupa boa parte do espaço, junto de almofadas espaçosas e macias, no canto esquerdo ao lado da entrada há um guarda-roupas também branco com algumas roupas, muitos cobertores e travesseiros já que o pequeno Henry gosta de se aconchegar no extenso tapete macio, à direita uma porta azul céu com adesivos de peixinhos e bolhas d'água indicam o banheiro, e mais à frente algumas cômodas que mantém todo o material da criança organizado, Joey exige que tudo esteja em seu devido lugar e se certifica de limpar qualquer bagunça, mantendo seu querido coração longe de produtos de limpeza enquanto ensina à ele como armazenar corretamente a infinidade de tintas em diversos estados que o pequeno Henry possui, o homem bem se lembra o quão triste o garotinho ficou quando um pote de sua tinta favorita secou por descuido.

O quarto em si está intocado e limpo como da última vez em que o músico esteve ali, lápis de cores, gizes de cera, folhas de sulfite, livros de colorir, pincéis e todo o material de brincar ordenado e limpo em seus devidos lugares, o garotinho ao seu lado está batendo os pés descalços no extenso tapete azul real, esperando ansiosamente para que possa entrar e brincar com suas coisas favoritas, mas é suficiente um olhar sério de Joey para que ele encontre seus modos, a cor rosada suave subindo até as bochechas pálidas em claro constrangimento pela falta de educação.

— Senhor, posso entrar, por favor? — o garotinho é rápido e sincero em remediar a imagem malcriada que passou, e Joey sorri gentilmente levando a mão para afastar um cacho de cabelo castanho que continua caindo teimosamente sobre um olho azul da criança, o homem acena em afirmação com a cabeça e seu pequeno Henry não pensa duas vezes antes de murmurar um "obrigado, senhor" e se adiantar cômodo adentro, o músico permanece diante da porta removendo os tênis para deixá-los ao lado do batente, só então se permitindo entrar no quarto com a companhia de Kal ao encalço, o cachorro peludo e preguiçoso procura conforto reivindicando a mesma almofada grande e vermelha de sempre, os olhos pesados de sono estão no garotinho que está diante da primeira prateleira cumprimentando cada bicho de pelúcia com um "Olá, senhor/senhora!" animado seguido do nome que havia escolhido para cada um, toda vez é a mesma reação emocionante como se estivesse vendo cada um deles pela primeira vez, ainda que muitos tenham sido doados ao longo dos meses quando novos chegam, o menino de olhos azuis nunca foi menos que atencioso com suas pelúcias, até mesmo com a mais pequena delas, Joey observa a lenta apresentação que se desenrola e imagina que ele irá demorar tempo suficiente para que se possa escolher uma troca de roupas confortáveis do guarda-roupas organizado por estampas e cores.

O homem se permite um segundo para observar seu pequeno Henry, o garotinho está agarrado à seu dinossauro de pelúcia favorito, a cor verde folha do animalzinho é um contraste gritante com o quarto e até mesmo as roupas cinzas do menino, as atenções retornam para os pares de pijamas dispostos, Joey escolhe calças de malha e uma camisa de mangas compridas sem botões, ambas as peças verde claro, estampadas com pequenos dinossauros de todas as espécies espalhados ao longo do tecido, ele também recolhe uma cueca de cor parecida com a troca escolhida e percorre o quarto até a porta de acesso ao banheiro, os azulejos brancos refletem a claridade que entra pela janela perto do box mantendo todo o recinto em uma coloração alaranjada mais perto do manto azul escuro da noite que da aquarela de um fim de dia, as paredes verde-água simulam a coloração do mar de forma que foi possível espalhar mais alguns adesivos com tema marinho ao longo das paredes, há peixinhos, tubarões e estrelas-do-mar com olhos esbugalhados e sorrisinhos felizes dos quais o pequeno adora contar um por um diversas vezes e indicar seu favorito batucando o dedo indicador curioso no adesivo, na maioria das vezes é o tubarão cinzento com dentes grandes, em outros é o peixinho dourado com chapeuzinho e apito de policial, raramente são dois e ambos tem uma longa conversa sobre qual deveria ser o favorito, porque segundo o garotinho só pode haver um adesivo mais querido da semana, é um debate seríssimo com direito à caretas indecisas do pequeno Will e muita água sendo jogada para todos os lados nas finais eliminatórias dos candidatos.

O cuidador deixa as trocas em cima da tampa fechada do cesto de roupas vazio no canto externo do banheiro, bem longe de qualquer contato com água, ele se adianta até a banheira para regular a quantidade de água, e a temperatura girando os dois registros, a quantia morna que flui é suficiente para encher todo o grande espaço de cerâmica branca em poucos minutos, deixando esse trabalho por conta própria, Joey se move naturalmente pelo banheiro, mexendo nos armários dispostos em busca de uma toalha amarela com nome e desenhos bordados, a cestinha cor-de-rosa de utilidades de seu menino, onde há os frascos de shampoo e condicionador para cabelos ondulados com aroma de camomila, uma escova macia para os nós embaraçados dos fios castanhos que cresceram muito e se enrolaram em cachos, a embalagem econômica de sabonete líquido suave e uma esponja de banho que lembra um pompom roxo escuro, uma vez o menino de olhos azuis insistiu que eles deveriam dar à ela um par de olhinhos móveis autocolantes, assim a esponja iria se tornar uma "super-polvo", sinceramente, foi uma pequena dificuldade para Joey explicar que os olhinhos acabariam perdendo a cola entrando em contato com água frequentemente e que a esponja também não estava ali para ser um brinquedo, o garotinho passou alguns longos dias observando o objeto roxo, ignorando seu pequeno baú de brinquedos para a banheira, e fazendo um biquinho e uma careta de tristeza convincentes o suficiente para ganhar um grande polvo roxo de pelúcia na semana seguinte como presente de consolação, o homem moreno sabe que não deveria mimá-lo tanto, mas ele não pode evitar querer ver o sorriso feliz que toma conta do rostinho de seu querido coração.

— Will, venha tomar banho! — a água morna alcança um bom nível na banheira e o homem de olhos azuis vira ambos os registros até que o fluxo de água tenha fim, o garotinho entra apressado pela porta passando os braços pelos espaços da camisa, abandonando as roupas no chão com pressa suficiente para fazer Joey rir baixinho, mas rapidamente ensaiar uma expressão séria como se dissesse ao outro para ir com calma, a mensagem é entendida dada a lentidão com que o pequeno Henry descarta o resto das roupas no canto do banheiro e observa o músico com os olhos azuis brilhando com expectativa, os braços cruzados ao redor da própria cintura como se estivesse com frio, conhecendo bem a impaciência de seu bebê, o homem mais velho abre as porta superiores do armário onde o outro não é permitido mexer e recolhe uma caixinha levemente decorada, o interior revela bolas médias multicoloridas que a primeira vista lembram sabonetes, o mais velho estende a caixa para que a criança possa escolher e não há um minuto de hesitação enquanto as mãos rápidas e ansiosas recuperam, com muito cuidado como se estivesse pegando uma jóia, a pequena esfera de cor azulada misturada ao roxo.

Ao tempo em que Joey se ocupa com guardar a caixa, o garotinho já está se adiantando até a banheira onde deixa a bola cair com um sonoro "pop" de água escapulindo para fora da cerâmica, os olhos azuis observam animados o momento em que espuma colorida flui por toda a água, a esfera desmanchando e então sumindo em meio às cores azul e roxo que dançam sobre a água como uma galáxia em andamento, a visão sempre deixa o pequeno Henry fascinado e ele não se demora para entrar na banheira, suspirando feliz com a temperatura perfeita da água, e afundando os braços abaixo das cores para erguê-los novamente, espalhando as espumas e fazendo a aquarela bicolor dançar ao redor do próprio corpo, bombas de banho foram a melhor solução que Joey encontrou para evitar que seu querido coração continuasse gastando tanto sabonete no banho, poucos minutos na água – pois, a criança não gosta de sentir os dedos enrugando após muito tempo – e muito produto gasto apenas por um pouco de bolhas, que várias vezes nem davam muito certo considerando a quantidade de água que é mais atirada nos adesivos na parede que usada devidamente para banhar-se, o homem admite que as cores das bombas são hipnotizantes e os aromas que cada uma possui suaves o suficiente para não irritar o nariz como a maioria dos perfumes infantis, além de também serem tão duradouros quanto, o pequeno Henry pode passar todo o dia brincando e se locomovendo pela casa, mas ao final da tarde, ele ainda estará cheirando a flores, ou laranjas, depende muito de qual bolinha é escolhida.

O cuidador termina de guardar tudo que não será mais usado, e também leva alguns segundos para colocar as roupas sujas no cesto para serem lavadas mais tarde, para finalmente voltar-se em direção à banheira onde seu bebê balança os braços suavemente por baixo d'água, estourando as pequenas bolhas que se formaram por conta da bomba de banho, e espalhando espuma colorida para as bordas da cerâmica branca, Joey puxa as mangas do moletom que usa de forma que os braços estejam à mostra e então mergulha um deles rente ao registro para recolher a mini-ducha, o pequeno Henry fecha os olhos com força quando a água morna começa a molhar-lhe dos cabelos ao rosto, os cachos cor de chocolate desfazendo-se e esticando em direção ao rosto evidenciando o quanto cresceram nos últimos meses, o homem deixa o chuveirinho de lado por um momento para depositar uma quantidade generosa de shampoo na palma da mão e espalhar pelos cabelos castanhos, a ponta dos dedos massageando o couro cabeludo da criança que suspira contente e se perde em burburinhos do que parece ser uma grande história de aventura sobre os adesivos de peixinhos na parede, o pequeno Henry tem uma criatividade surpreendente para contar as histórias – principalmente quando o foco é livrar-se de um castigo –, e Joey escuta cada uma delas com toda a atenção que tem em si, mas há momentos como esse em que seu garotinho simplesmente murmura sem parar, como se estivesse em um processo de criação confuso que o músico definitivamente entende e respeita, então, também não se arrisca a dizer nada além de pequenos pedidos como "feche os olhos, amor", "não engula a água com shampoo", das quais seu bebê quase segue completamente… ele ainda tem um grande gosto por engolir quanta água for possível para então cuspir com força na esperança de atingir o outro lado da parede, não acontece todas vezes, e Joey sempre o repreende baixinho por engolir água com sabão.

Eles terminam o processo de lavar os cabelos rapidamente e partem para o corpo, a esponjinha recebe uma quantidade de sabonete líquido boa o suficiente para fazer espuma, o homem lava os ombros com cuidado para tirar todo o vestígio escorregadio que o condicionador havia deixado, segue para as costas, o peito e então estende a mão para que o pequeno Henry possa levantar os braços submersos na água colorida, é quando a pequena mão se une a grande do músico que ele entende o que ouviu mais cedo,  _ aquilo _ está decorando o antebraço do garotinho em direção ao bíceps, riscas irritadas em vermelho e irregulares cobrem a extensão de pele pálida, algumas mais profundas que as outras, mas todas certamente frescas, Joey tenta manter-se impassível em sua expressão da qual o menino nem ao mesmo está prestando atenção enquanto gasta seu precioso e curto tempo de banho bagunçando espuma e bolhas, mas o homem não deixa de ser cuidadoso ao deslizar a esponja pela trilha de pequenos cortes irritados, ele não recebe nenhum tipo de reação, seja negativa ou positiva, o que evidencia muito de uma aparente inconsciência. 

O segundo braço é estendido e se mostra em situação quase igual, com o diferencial de possuir mais machucados profundos que o outro, mas agora não é o momento para isso, é o que Joey afirma veemente para si mesmo enquanto se ocupa lavando as pernas e finalmente os pés, o pequeno Will ri alto com as cócegas que sente e tenta afastar-se o tempo todo o que resulta em um pouco de água respingando no homem, ele realmente não se importa negativamente com isso e até ri tentando terminar o trabalho, o garotinho facilmente fica inquieto em poucos minutos após observar os dedos, a pele pálida está se enrugando e ele odeia a sensação, mas Joey é convincente com sua exigência de que eles terminem de lavá-lo corretamente, as partes íntimas são devidamente limpas e seu bebê se apressa para levantar o corpo da água, ainda tendo educação o suficiente para não sair imediatamente da banheira e molhar tudo, o corpo trêmulo é rapidamente envolvido em uma toalha felpuda que possui um capuz que cobre os cabelos castanhos molhados, o cuidador se ocupa puxando a tampinha da banheira para que toda a água colorida desça pelo ralo e organiza os produtos de higiene na cestinha de origem que é devidamente guardada no lugar anterior.

— Rápido, papai! Eu vou congelar… bruuh! — a reclamação baixinha vem unida de um tremular dramático e um barulho de frio com os lábios, o homem de olhos azuis ri baixinho acenando em confirmação com a cabeça para então voltar-se ao bebê encolhido na grande toalha, o peso do corpo sendo trocado rapidamente de um pé para o outro como se o garotinho impaciente estivesse dançando com vontade de fazer xixi, ele divide a muda de roupas e ajuda o garotinho moreno a passar a cueca pelas pernas, a calça de pijama logo depois, antes da blusa um pouco de talco na barriga que faz o pequeno Henry bufar uma risadinha, dois borrifos generosos de perfume suave embaixo dos braços e o músico guia sua criança para sentar-se sobre a tampa fechada do vaso sanitário, o biquinho de insatisfação lentamente se forma no rostinho bonito ao ver Joey abrir uma porta do armário para recuperar a maletinha de primeiros socorros, os objetos são estendidos sobre o extenso granito do lavabo no mesmo momento em que o menino de olhos azuis cruza os braços lentamente, a pele machucada escondida rente ao corpo e a careta de insatisfação ainda maior que inicialmente. — Não preciso…

— Meu amor, papai está aqui para cuidar de você, seja um bom menino e me deixe ver as coisinhas vermelhas direito, sim? — o homem estende a mão e espera pacientemente o cenho franzido em aborrecimento do garotinho se suavizar lentamente, o braço esquerdo é timidamente estendido e Joey tem cuidado para não apertar nenhum corte ao fechar os dedos longos ao redor do pulso, ele avalia rapidamente a pele ferida e recolhe uma bolinha de algodão previamente embebida em antisséptico, lentamente a suavidade gelada é deslizada pela extensão de pele irritada, o pequeno Henry está ficando inquieto novamente, as pernas balançando um ritmo constante, o mais velho avalia o material que dispôs na bancada e pega uma pequena caixinha de Band-Aids decorados com personagens de algum cartoon que o menino moreno certamente gosta de assistir se o som animado que vem deste é um bom indício quando ele pega o objeto estendido para si. — Um de cada vez, me de seu curativo favorito, meu bebê.

— E beijinhos também? Beijinhos fazem tudo ficar mais melhor! — o homem de cabelos castanhos não se preocupa em corrigir o pequeno Will, apenas afirma que 'sim' com a cabeça e se inclina para deixar um simples beijo perto o suficiente da primeira ferida mais séria, no mesmo instante há um band-aid azul e decorado sendo estendido, o curativo é devidamente colado no ponto vermelho onde a pele já formou sua casquinha de cicatrização, e eles partem para o segundo de cerca de uma dúzia deles, ainda sobram alguns Band-Aids suficiente para serem devolvido à caixinha de primeiros socorros que tem seu espaço de sempre no armário, a camisa de pijama sem botões é a próxima peça de roupa que o garotinho moreno veste, ele imediatamente puxa o tecido para frente e os olhos azuis com um manchinha marrom na íris direita ficam vesgos diante do nariz por conta da tentativa de observar os dinossauros espalhados alternadamente pela estampa, aparentemente o que está perto da gola – uma coisa gorducha de corpo verde, com unhas azuis e bolinhas amarelas – é escolhido o mais interessante se o burburinho inaudível do pequeno Henry unido ao dedo cutucando seguidamente o dinossauro é algum sinal, sabendo que a atenção está fora de cogitação por um instante é a mão de Joey no centro da coluna da criança que o ajuda a caminhar corretamente em direção ao quarto, não há qualquer tipo de banquinho ou pufe para sentar no recinto, então o mais novo facilmente aconchega-se sentado sobre suas almofadas favoritas, as pernas cruzadas perto do corpo, os dedinhos dos pés balançam em conjunto com a curta musiquinha que o próprio inventou para distrair-se, o som é dedicado à  _ Verdul _ – o nome totalmente exclusivo para o dinossauro estampado no pijama –, mas qualquer animação que venha da parte da criança tem fim no momento em que os olhos atentos observam o cuidador abrir o guarda-roupa para pegar a escova de cabelos e alguns outros produtos. — Verdul acha que o cabelo do Will tá' bonito assim hoje… muito bonito! — a última frase é reproduzida com uma voz forçada para parecer rouca como se fosse a do dinossauro.

— Verdul não sabe de cabelos, ele é carequinha, vê? Mas o papai tem cabelo, e eu digo que o do meu amorzinho ficaria  _ muito bonito _ com algumas presilhas. — o cuidador mantém a voz suave até erguer o tom o suficiente para forçar como se fosse a do dino também, o menino ri animado com o tom e não desvia os olhos da caixa plástica que é usada para guardar os acessórios nem por um momento, Joey não é nada exigente com essa parte de vestir e arrumar em particular, ele está mais do que satisfeito em recolher a caixa e deixá-la nas mãos ansiosas do garotinho de cabelos castanhos enquanto se ajoelha por trás deste para começar o trabalho, há uma infinidade de pequenas presilhas decoradas com laços e broches de desenhos animados ou derivados muito simplistas, ao tempo em que o pequeno Henry faz sua difícil escolha um pouco de produto para os fios embaraçados é borrifado, o aroma de camomila preenche o ar ao redor de ambos e então os sons suaves da escova macia deslizando pelos cabelos se mistura ao som dos dedinhos ansiosos revirando acessórios, os nós dos cachos castanhos são suavemente desfeitos, nenhuma reclamação surge, ao contrário, muitos sons de felicidade são ouvidos por Joey enquanto pelo canto dos olhos azuis claros ele observa a curta fileira de presilhas que foram organizadas sobre a coxa alheia, a mão grande é estendida e rapidamente ocupada com um grampo preto, há um laço azul de tamanho médio que lembra as unhas de Verdul, o cuidador o usa para levantar pra trás mechas grossas de uma franja que certamente atrapalhariam a visão do garotinho, ele recebe uma presilha também preta, com um laço amarelo limão e a usa para manter o pedaço de cabelo devidamente preso, mas suave o suficiente para não apertar contra o couro cabeludo, o resto do cabelo é gentilmente penteado para trás e eles certamente poderão colocar atrás das orelhas caso comece a incomodar depois de seco, o músico se adianta para frente de seu pequeno Will, o indicador tocando o queixo bonito suavemente para atrair a atenção do menino para cima, olhos azuis claros em azuis com manchinha marrom, lindo e adorável como sempre, Joey não pode resistir a se aproximar até que possa pressionar um beijinho molhado no meio da testa da criança que ri baixinho e feliz. — Agora sim estamos quase terminando, meu amor.

— Sim, quaaase!! Falta isso! — por um momento o homem espera enquanto o som dos dedinhos revirando presilhas e laços furiosamente preenche o quarto, o garotinho tem a ponta da língua espreitando pelos lábios franzidos em concentração enquanto procura avidamente por algo que Joey espera e em alguns segundos reconhece duas pulseiras que o próprio pequeno Henry fez com contas coloridas e de letras que formam " _ Papai _ " em uma e " _ bebê Will _ " na outra, o menino empurrou a respectiva pulseira pelo pulso do homem de cabelos castanhos e passou os dedinhos pela sua própria, a mão chacoalhando em um som de contas batendo enquanto o acessório ajustava-se ao redor do pulso perfeitamente, ele manteve o movimento que provocou o som constante da pulseira em movimento e riu animadamente com o gesto, os olhos azuis com uma manchinha marrom fixos no modo como as cores se misturavam em um arco-íris bagunçado devido à velocidade com que se mexiam, Joey permitiu que a brincadeira continuasse enquanto fecha a maleta de plástico para então guardá-la em seu devido lugar no guarda-roupas, no momento em que o músico se volta para seu bebê, ele já o está esperando com expectativa transbordando em ondas por todas as partes possíveis do corpinho, o homem não duvida nada que poderia começar a saltitar inquieto caso não recebesse uma resposta logo. — Estamos prontos para brincar agora, papai, vamos logo!

— Ainda não, meu pequeno canguru, temos algo muito importante à fazer. Onde está sua lista? — Joey vê o exato momento em que lentamente a animação contagiante se desfaz, dando lugar à cenhos franzidos que deixam o menino com uma expressão que em nada combina com os olhos azuis brilhantes ou a constante energia feliz, e sinceramente, é desconfortável para o homem saber que é o causador de tal reação, mas eles não podem simplesmente passar por cima das regras que foram feitas exatamente para que o pequeno Henry tenha mais tempo para brincar, e não se preocupar enquanto o cuidador toma conta de tudo ao redor que possa ter potencial para estressá-lo, seguir a lista é extremamente importante nos momentos em que o Batey não pode estar, para que o garotinho possa manter a mente em ordem e calma quando seu papai está longe.

— Eu… e-eu não sei… Kal a comeu, papai, por isso ele está uma bolinha! — o modo como o menino gagueja nervosamente e cruza as mãos em frente ao corpo, os dedos se enroscando com força suficiente para as pontas das falanges ficarem brancas, o olhar desviando para qualquer lugar que não sejam os próprios olhos de Joey, deixam completamente evidente a mentira, contando também com o lamento chateado que Kal solta de seu lugar aconchegante ainda espalhado nas almofadas macias, o choramingo revelador faz o pequeno Henry empurrar o lábio inferior gordinho em um biquinho chateado, as sobrancelhas franzindo em uma expressão que completa todo o triste cenário da mentira que deu terrivelmente errado, mas apesar de todo o clima tenso que recai sobre o quarto, o garotinho não se move de seu lugar para consertar tudo e isso deixa Joey ainda mais aborrecido, normalmente seu bebê não insiste tanto em uma trapaça como essa, o que significa que há muito mais – ou  _ menos _ – na lista do que o homem espera.

— Eu acho que o Kal não gostou da sua mentira, assim como eu, querido coração. Papai já lhe disse que mentiras magoam as pessoas, hm? — o músico não altera o som da voz uma nota sequer, mas ele faz perceber na seriedade do tom que não aprecia nada o que seu pequeno amor está fazendo, mas o homem tem o cuidado de gentilmente levar as mãos até os dedinhos fortemente entrelaçados de forma a desfazer o aperto, e levar as mãos do garotinho até os lábios, beijos delicados sendo distribuídos em cada falange, nesse meio tempo a expressão chateada do pequeno Henry se desfez para algo entre culpa, uma pontada de tristeza que se manifesta em forma de olhos brilhantes com lágrimas quentes e vergonha pelo modo como as bochechas estão suavemente coradas de rosa, a determinação para manter a mentira tem a duração dos beijos que Joey distribui por cada dedo, ao fim destes seu menino está se levantando e andando timidamente até a prateleira mais alta de pelúcias, as mãos empurrando para baixo de um grande elefante cinza e voltando com uma prancheta de plástico roxo escuro, há vários adesivos colados na parte traseira de uma maneira que o garotinho de olhos azuis insiste em dizer que conta uma longa história sobre os bichinhos escolhidos, o cuidador ouviu a história mais de uma vez e pode afirmar com todas as letras que os acontecimentos ficam diferentes a cada nova vez que a ouve, mas ele não deixa seu bebê saber disso, o mais velho se aproxima da pequena mesa disposta no centro da sala e acompanha com os olhos azuis claros atentos enquanto o pequeno Will hesita antes de pousar a prancheta contra a madeira lisa, já há uma caneta presa ao objeto então não há necessidade de deslocar-se em busca de uma, o que deixa o menino sem opções além de sentar-se do outro lado e começar com a rotina que ambos estabeleceram de preencher os quadrinhos da folha azul onde estão impressas alguns dos afazeres mais simples que a criança poderia seguir quando Joey não estivesse por perto para guiá-lo. — Não tenho pressa, mas seu tempo de brincar está ficando curto…

— Não gosto dessa lista feiosa… nem da prancheta… nem da caneta… — a voz vem baixinha e chorosa, acompanhada do som da ponta da caneta batucando em um movimento ritmado e nervoso contra a prancheta, o garotinho de cabelos castanhos está encarando o papel azul com os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas, o rostinho bonito torcido em uma expressão que entrega completamente a tentativa de não chorar, o objetivo falha um pouco no momento em que um soluço contido soa no espaço tenso entre os dois, mas Joey não se move de seu lugar onde está sentado, nem estende a mão como quer fazer na intenção de acalmar seu querido coração, o homem mantém a postura de responsável decepcionado e deixa que tal sentimento se expresse para fora em forma de uma carranca suave, mas muito séria do quão decepcionado e sentido ficara com todas as atitudes que tem visto até agora.

— É uma pena, Will, papai comprou e organizou tudo isso para poder cuidar de você quando estiver longe, fico chateado que não goste do que eu tenho feito para mantê-lo feliz e bem. — o corpinho da criança se encolhe visivelmente com o que ouve, e os soluços saem com mais frequência que antes, as pequenas lágrimas que antes foram tão seguradas agora estão escorrendo pelas bochechas em direção ao plástico roxo da prancheta, mas o pequeno Henry é rápido em deslizar o braço livre pelo rosto de forma à borrar o caminho de lágrimas antes que acabem molhando o papel, o menino não diz mais nada enquanto desliza a ponta da caneta esferográfica decorada e com pingentes pendurados na outra extremidade pela folha, seguindo os tópicos da lista sem riscar cor neles, apenas usando a caneta para se guiar nas linhas que parecem muito embaçadas por conta das lágrimas que insistentemente enchem os olhos azuis com uma manchinha marrom na íris direita, Joey observa atentamente os movimentos, tentando deixar o rosto neutro mesmo quando vê seu bebê passando reto por vários itens da lista, até mesmo os mais simples e muito necessários para manter o garotinho saudável.

Eles não se viam há pelo menos quase dois dias, a frequência de visitas aumentou significativamente já que o garotinho tem precisado de seu papai mais do que nunca agora, então há duas fileiras que precisam ser preenchidas, de onze tópicos a fileira que corresponde ao dia anterior tem apenas quatro quadrinhos riscados, o dia se foi lá fora, deixando para ambos apenas a rotina da noite a ser feita, mas mesmo assim, dos sete itens que a rotina da manhã possui, o pequeno Will assinala apenas dois deles, por dois dias completos o menino de cabelos castanhos apenas escovou os dentes e lavou o rosto, sem almoço, lanche ou jantar, e conhecendo bem seu bebê, Joey sabe que o outro nem ao menos beliscou qualquer coisa ao longo das horas, nem mesmo alguma guloseima das que foram concordadas como premiação por boa conduta, o resultado da lista é pior do que o músico esperava, mas ele segura o suspiro preso no peito e engole a coisinha ruim entalada na garganta enquanto estende a mão por cima da mesa, os dedinhos hesitantes do pequeno Henry os cobrem e o homem leva a mão delicada em direção aos lábios para beijar cada falange gentilmente.

O gesto dura alguns segundos e quando se finda, o cuidador levanta de seu lugar e mantém um aperto suave ao redor dos dedos insistindo para que seu querido coração se levante também, demora um pouco para acontecer, mas então ambos estão se movendo para frente das prateleiras repletas de pelúcias coloridas, o menino tenta dar passos para trás, mas é impedido pela mão que segura a sua, sem o que fazer além de ficar e esperar, as lágrimas voltam com força total, e os soluços começam a arranhar a garganta querendo sair, mas a criança os mantém para si, por trás de lábios pressionados em uma fina linha e piscadas rápidas na intenção de afastar o choro sorrateiro.

— Sabe as regras da punição, meu amor, uma pelúcia favorita para cada item em branco na lista. — é a gota d'água que faltava no copo para transbordar, o pequeno Henry não consegue segurar mais o choro de correr livre por seu corpinho, as lágrimas quentes descendo pelas bochechas e os soluços de fazer tremer os ombros se tornam audíveis no espaço tenso entre os dois, mas o homem de cabelos castanhos se mantém firme, os dedos segurando a mão delicada da criança que chora ao seu lado e tenta a todo custo limpar o rosto com a manga do pijama de dinossauros, o Batey espera até que o garotinho de olhos azuis se acalme o suficiente para a crise de choro ser reduzida à fungadas e soluços esporádicos de fazer os Bros subirem suavemente, em um momento a criança está se movendo lentamente, os pés arrastando pelo tapete de um jeito que faz o homem arquear uma sobrancelha em descontentamento, mas ele não diz nada e se permite apenas observar quando seu bebê para diante da prateleira mais baixa, o cuidador tem certeza que os olhinhos azuis brilhantes com uma manchinha marrom na íris direita estão correndo de uma pelúcia à outra para escolher qual será a menos dolorosa de isolar seguindo o castigo, mas a carranca de Joey começa a se aprofundar no instante em que vê as mãos do menino se estenderem em direção à uma pelúcia média de leãozinho cor de trigo, várias vezes os dois conversaram sobre colocá-la na caixa de doações deste ano junto de outras das quais o pequeno Henry já se cansou de ter ocupando as prateleiras, o homem  _ conhece _ seu filho e  _ sabe _ que essa  _ não _ é uma das favoritas, a insistência na mentira está tomando proporções grandes o suficiente para que o mais velho aumente o tom de voz carregado de seriedade ao dizer: — Papai  _ sabe _ quais são as favoritas, garotinho, não tente me enganar ou terei que recolher outras.

É mais que suficiente para que os dedinhos soltem as perninhas da pelúcia instantaneamente, o menino de cabelos castanhos ainda leva um momento muito longo para voltar a tarefa de selecionar os bichinhos, com um andar meio pesado ele se direciona até o polvo roxo que ganhara de presente à pouco tempo, os dedinhos agarram o tecido macio de cor escura e puxam a pelúcia bem pertinho do corpo em um abraço apertado antes de seguir até o próximo, o dinossauro verde escuro no qual o pijama do dia foi inspirado, um cavalinho marrom, um urso panda gorducho, e assim em diante até que os braços do pequeno Henry estejam cheios de pelúcias de tamanhos médio e grande, Joey mal consegue ver os olhos azuis chorosos por trás de tantas cores macias, o momento dura pouco já que no instante seguinte o cuidador está recolhendo os bichinhos em seus próprios braços e organizando-os um por um no canto externo do quarto, todos virados para a parede em claro sinal de que não estão disponíveis para brincar, agora livre de toda a pilha colorida o garotinho não tem onde esconder a expressão triste que tomou conta do rostinho bonito, as bochechas, área ao redor dos olhos e pontinha do nariz estão rosados por conta do choro de minutos atrás, a esfregação do tecido do pijama também não fez muito para ajudar a limpar já que é possível ver o rastro prateado que as lágrimas deixaram ao correr pelas bochechas em direção ao queixo, e pelo brilho que toma conta das íris azuis está prestes a começar de novo, o castigo está dado, o menino de cabelos encaracolados sabe que a punição se resume a ficar sem as pelúcias favoritas por  _ uma semana _ corrida em que ambos estejam no pequeno quarto, Joey não precisa reforçar as regras, nem insistir na expressão séria por mais tempo, então ele estende os braços e em pouco seu bebê está contornando a mesa para se aconchegar no abraço apertado.

— É para o seu bem, meu querido coração, as regras são para que o papai possa mantê-lo saudável e feliz de longe, você entende? — o músico aperta o corpinho trêmulo perto do seu, é possível sentir o coração acelerado com o peito, e a respiração instável fazer a pele ao redor ficar acalorada por conta das baforadas quentes, o garotinho quieto afirma levemente acenando com a cabeça para grande alívio do homem que deixa os dedos deslizarem pelos suaves cachos castanhos desfazendo os rolinhos mais curvados, separando os fios em vários outros cachinhos macios com cheirinho de camomila, o carinho constante faz a criança relaxar em meio ao abraço que dura alguns bons longos minutos antes que o som alto de um estômago roncando preencha o até então silêncio, Joey não pode evitar sorrir carinhosamente enquanto o pequeno Will separa-se de si com as bochechas quentes e ruborizadas de vergonha, a visão é tão adorável que o mais velho nem pensa duas vezes ao segurar o rostinho de seu filho entre as mãos grandes, as bochechas gordinhas enchendo as palmas e então sendo beijadas uma de cada vez, o pequeno Henry ri baixinho e move a cabeça para baixo de forma que a testa seja a próxima a receber um beijinho estalado, e então levanta o queixo para que a pontinha do nariz seja o último lugar, os dois pares de olhos azuis se conectam por um momento confortável até que o garotinho revira os seus de um modo que as íris se voltam para a ponta do próprio nariz deixando os olhos vesgos, é a vez de Joey rir com a pequena palhaçada para logo depois afastar-se completamente, o garotinho moreno limpa o rosto com a manga do pijama uma última vez e respira profundamente – o que faz um barulho desagradável, mas o adulto não reclama dessa vez –, a atenção se volta para a cômoda onde estão guardados os materiais de pintura e as mãozinhas se cruzam juntas diante do corpo em um forma de expressão para nervosismo. — Você pode ir brincar agora, meu amor, mas nada de mexer nas pelúcias de castigo. Papai vai fazer seu lanchinho favorito e volta logo.

Antes de sair pela porta Joey vê o garotinho afirmar veemente com a cabeça e levantar o dedo mindinho em sinal de promessa, no momento seguinte ele está se apressando até o guarda-roupas para abrir uma gaveta a parte onde alguns outros acessórios estão estendidos junto de fraldinhas de pano, os dedinhos curiosos capturam uma chupeta verde escuro que combina com Verdul, há um enfeite de dinossauro junto de pedrinhas amarelas ao redor do objeto decorado que em poucos segundos está entre os lábios gordinhos do pequeno Henry, a fraldinha branca com insetos de jardim bordados ganha espaço em uma mão, a ponta que possui um nózinho está entre os dedos sendo rolada de um lado para o outro, o cuidador encosta a porta atrás de si assim que Kal o segue para fora tendo a certeza de que seu filho irá obedecer o castigo como em todas as outras poucas vezes que este fora aplicado, com a companhia do grande cachorro peludo o Batey retorna até a cozinha seguindo em direção à geladeira para inspecionar a situação do que há dentro, a comida de dois dias atrás que o músico havia reservado para que o garotinho pudesse comer vai direto para o lixo, com direito à choramingos decepcionados de Kal que sentou-se obediente esperando o homem ter pena o suficiente de seus grandes olhos escuros que naturalmente imploram por qualquer guloseima proibida pelo dono, mas Joey responde apenas com um mover rápido dos lábios que deveria indicar um "desculpe amigão" silencioso e se volta para a tarefa de lavar os utensílios sujos para que o espaço do balcão fique livre.

Ele abre os armários para localizar tudo que precisa, o saco plástico com pão de forma à direita, talheres e as fôrmas nas gavetas de baixo da pia, o pratinho estampado com animais fofos do zoológico está nas prateleiras mais altas longe da vista junto do copinho de canudinho laranja claro, há pouco tempo o pequeno Henry havia deixado de usar frequentemente os com bico de mamadeira e fora um longo tempo de adaptação, mas ambos estão – meio – firmes em usar menos bicos e mais canudinhos, da geladeira Joey retira a jarra cheia com suco de maracujá e o pote de geleia de amora, ambos estão bons para consumo, mas antes de usar tudo disposto no balcão, o homem abre o freezer para recolher o pacote de nuggets congelados, a Airfryer no canto externo da cozinha já está conectada à tomada então só é necessário despejar alguns dentro e temporizar; primeiro duas fatias de pão são unidas e cortadas em formato de corações com a ajuda da fôrma, Kal imediatamente está aos pés implorando pelas bordas descartadas de massa antes mesmo que Joey possa sequer se virar e o homem apenas ri baixo cedendo as cascas à grande bola de pêlos, a geleia se espalha pelos dois lados das fatias e em pouco tempo três sanduíches de amora estão organizados no prato colorido que possui três separações, enquanto o próximo alimento não fica pronto, o homem de olhos azuis se ocupa enchendo o copinho decorado e equilibrando-o em outra separação, a bolinha de pêlos aos pés está choramingando novamente e tendo certeza de que ambos não serão repreendidos ele cede mais um pedacinho de pão, o resto tendo caminho para sua própria boca antes que o cachorro possa sequer resmungar um choro forçado.

— Desculpa amigão, regras da casa. — ele responde entre estar com a boca cheia e engolir o pão doce, não é justificável para Kal que se prepara para latir como um bom cão se sentindo injustiçado, apenas para que o sino do timer da Airfryer interrompa os dois, Joey recolhe o prato com cuidado por conta do copinho de canudo equilibrado e enche a última separação com os nuggets quentinhos, alguns deles têm formatos estranhos, mas é possível diferenciar os em formato de coração que combinam perfeitamente com o pão doce, o homem deixa os utensílios usados na cúpula da pia sabendo que voltará mais tarde quando for o horário da soneca, com Kal em seu encalço e o lanchinho de seu filho nas mãos, ambos voltam para o andar superior seguindo direto para o quarto de porta colorida, o pequeno Henry está sentado cantarolando, o som abafado por conta da chupetinha nos lábios, a mãozinha está pintando com rapidez e certa imperfeição o que ao se aproximar o músico consegue identificar como um desenho de praia, o verde-água claro sendo usado para pintar o mar profundo, há alguns animais marinhos que também já foram pintados, alguns destacados com canetinhas, a estrela-do-mar brilha de forma vistosa por conta de um pouco de glitter cuidadosamente despejado sobre a camada de cola espalhada nas pontas do animalzinho; Joey nem ao menos percebe que tem um sorriso bobo no rosto, mas ele lembra do prato em mãos e se aproxima o suficiente para poder sentar-se ao lado da criança, a comida ganha espaço na mesa e imediatamente o cheiro retém a atenção do garotinho que empurra o material de pintura para o lado, puxa a chupeta da boca com um mínimo sinal de hesitação e engatinha rapidamente para sentar-se no colo do cuidador que o recebe facilmente, os braços se fechando ao redor do corpinho mas sem pressionar ou restringir. — É um lindo desenho, meu anjinho, eu gostei do glitter na estrela-do-mar.

— Obrigado, papai! O sol também vai ser brilhante, amarelo e… hm… laranja! Porque faz muito calor na praia! — a animação do menino de olhos azuis é contagiante e Joey se percebe rindo baixinho, uma mão se desenrosca do abraço protetor para subir em direção aos cabelos encaracolados, os dedos empurram uma camada de mexas cor de chocolate sem presilhas para trás da orelha de forma que os fios não estejam perto da boca enquanto a criança está comendo, os dedinhos levemente manchados de canetinha e brilhantes com pequenos pontos de glitter beliscam um nugget e o balbuciar aleatório de pequenas histórias envolvendo o formato do alimento começam, o cuidador não se envolvem contato que o pequeno Will coma tudo ou sua atenção seja requisitada no meio da ladainha infantil, ele pega um trecho ou outro que envolve dois nuggets que parecem dinossauros estarem buscando o nuggets que tem a forma de uma estrela cadente. 

O homem finge não perceber que o garotinho corta pedaços do alimento com os dedos e oferece à Kal por baixo da mesa, ele está muito ocupado empurrando o nariz contra os cabelos macios e cheirando à camomila para se importar, os braços cruzados diante do corpinho permitem que os dedos de ambas as mãos possam tamborilar a cintura do garotinho que conta histórias, cantarola, finge vozes grossas para a comida e se alimenta corretamente, vez ou outra há uma tentativa de oferecer um pouco ao homem de olhos azuis que recusa educadamente e beija a pontinha do nariz rosado quando um biquinho surge nos lábios gordinhos, os três permanecem nesse clima confortável até o pequeno Will soltar um suspiro baixinho de satisfação e trocar o prato de lugar com os cadernos e materiais de pintura, as costas se inclinam em direção ao peito de Joey em busca de apoio e o homem puxa a mesa em direção ao corpo dos dois para que seu filho não tenha que se inclinar longe do conforto, sua própria cabeça busca lugar no ombro do menino, os olhos atentos nas cores escolhidas, os ouvidos no novo cantarolar e o nariz cheio do perfume de camomila e sabonete infantil. 

— Acho que o sol pode ter um sorriso, olha pra ele, papai, parece estar dizendo "gosto de fazer calor na praia"!— o garotinho força a voz para imitar um tom rouco que faz Joey rir e acenar em afirmação com a cabeça do lugar aconchegante e onde o cheirinho de recém-banhado de seu bebê está exalando, o homem estende a mão até o lado oposto da mesa, movendo-se apenas um pouco da posição confortável para pegar a canetinha hidrocor preta assim o menino de olhos azuis pode desenhar olhos e boca no grande sol bicolor, as cores amarelo canário e laranja claro fazem um contraste bonito nos raios solares, e combinam bem com o céu suavemente pintado de azul com giz de cera, o pequeno Henry rabisca grandes olhinhos com o lápis grafite primeiro, a chupeta está imóvel na boca por conta da concentração, mas a mão livre tem um aperto firme na fraldinha de pano, as unhas movendo a ponta onde se encontra o nózinho de um lado para outro, o cuidador se permite olhar por cima do ombro da criança para avaliar o que tem causado tanta indecisão. — Parece bom… ele deveria ter bochechas, então seria um sol feliz e fofinho… o que acha, papai?

— Bochechas e um pouquinho de rosa nelas ficaria lindo, igualzinho ao meu bebê. — o homem aperta suavemente as bochechas macias do garotinho para enfatizar as palavras, apesar da posição que ambos estão sentados, é possível ver a cor subir até a pele macia e o pequeno Henry abaixa a cabeça para se concentrar no desenho em um claro sinal de timidez, mas o modo como as sobrancelhas bonitas se franziram suavemente passa uma mensagem que o Batey secretamente sabe o que significa, tem muito haver com toda essa noite que ambos estão tendo, silenciosamente o homem volta para sua antiga ocupação de mexer nos cabelos sedosos, os dedos deslizando pelas mechas cor de chocolate desfazendo os cachos grossos em ondinhas menores de fios macios, os ombros antes tensionados do garotinho começam a relaxar com o carinho e o cuidador sorri levemente. — Mas… papai vai assumir que, apesar de amar e achar todos os seus desenhos lindos… nenhum deles é mais lindo que o meu querido coração, seu sorriso é muito mais bonito que o do sol, as bochechinhas e seu narizinho também.

— Mas meu corpo é esquisito… grande… — os ombros se encolhem enquanto a voz sai baixinha e abafada por conta da chupeta, os dedinhos estão apertando firme o nózinho da fraldinha de tecido, mas os brilhantes olhos azuis com uma manchinha marrom na íris direita não se desviam da ponta da canetinha hidrocor contornando as linhas feitas à lápis, não demora muito para Joey ligar os pontos lembrando de conversas antigas das quais essa mesma frase era pivô de momentos como esse e outros, por reflexo o homem fecha mais os braços ao redor do corpinho da criança como se isso pudesse protegê-la do mundo, ele sabe que não pode e que em um momento como esse sua melhor proteção são as palavras, com a cabeça agora inclinada em direção aos cabelos sedosos o cuidador respira calmamente o perfume suave de camomila e sabonete.

— É um corpo saudável, o que as pessoas dizem sobre ele não importa, meu amor, se você está feliz assim, nem mesmo papai tem direito de dizer algo contra. — ele murmura com seu melhor tom amável e deixa que a voz comece a cantarolar o ritmo de uma música que sabe acalmar o garotinho moreno nos braços, o tom ecoa perfeitamente na garganta e vibra profundamente de maneira que em pouco tempo os ombros tornam a relaxar, a pintura do desenho volta a ser um momento de paz e felicidade em poucos minutos, e Joey dedica pequenos beijos no topo da cabeça cheia de cabelos encaracolados entre um trecho e outro da música, os braços firmes em um abraço quentinho ao redor de seu filho amado e especial. — Meu pequeno Henry lindo e cheiroso, meu bebê amado e especial que faz desenhos incríveis... papai tem tanto orgulho de você, garotinho bonito. Meu amor por você é maior que o calor que o sol faz na praia, sabia?

— Oh! É um amor muuuito grande, papai! Hmm… o meu é maior que… hã… o Verdul! Isso! Mas o Verdul pré... pré-histórico! — e então a risada gostosa da criança está preenchendo o espaço do pequeno quarto, Joey está tão feliz quanto e facilmente admite que talvez o amor do pequeno Will seja maior que o seu, apenas talvez, para que o biquinho determinado desapareça dos lábios bonitos e o menino volte a desenhar, logo os lápis de cor estão espalhados por toda a mesa junto de canetinhas e potinhos com glitter, a cola está segura bem longe do alcance de dedinhos ansiosos que podem acabar derrubando-a na mesa e fazendo uma completa bagunça que nenhum dos dois está disposto a limpar, em meio ao murmurar de músicas infantis e ritmos que Joey conhece, a voz baixinha de seu querido coração o acompanha quando o garotinho de olhos azuis consegue memorizar parte do som, ele não entende o que o homem murmura em francês contra seus cabelos, mas parece algo bonito e lírico, é tão onírico que o sono começa a pesar nas pálpebras, um bocejo escapa e o pequeno Henry deixa de desenhar por um momento para avaliar com certa sonolência o desenho por completo, está colorido o suficiente para que possa ser terminado outra hora, os dedinhos soltam o lápis verde que antes estava sendo usado para pintar a pequena tartaruga marinha na areia da praia cor bege claro, e o menino vira o corpo de forma que consegue passar os braços pelo pescoço de Joey e esconder a cabeça no peito, o ouvidinho escutando os batimentos cardíacos ritmados que embalam ainda mais o sono gostoso que toma conta do corpo deixando-o pesado.

— Meu anjinho quer dormir? Antes precisamos guardar os brinquedos, papai precisa levar tudo na cozinha, vamos meu amor, levante… — gentilmente o homem começa a desvencilhar os braços moles de seu pescoço e incentiva o garotinho sonolento a levantar, os olhos azuis com uma manchinha marrom na íris direita piscam lentamente e mesmo que ele esteja chupando a chupetinha colorida, é possível ver o modo como os lábios projetam um biquinho emburrado, mas o pequeno Will não protesta, apenas balança a cabeça lentamente em uma curta afirmação e se levanta para começar a juntar os lápis de cor que vão para o devido estojo, as canetinhas hidrocor são as próximas e os livros de pintura são empilhados, Joey não se demora para fazer o mesmo e recolher os utensílios usados para o lanchinho, a mão grande varre alguma migalhas de cima da mesa para dentro do prato e o homem se levanta com um Kal muito preguiçoso ao encalço para descerem novamente até a cozinha onde as coisas precisam ser organizadas. — Papai logo volta com a sua mamadeira, meu amorzinho, me espere no quarto assim que terminar de arrumar tudo.

— Espera, papai! E-eu… não quero leite na mamadeira… — os olhos azuis ainda estão sonolentos, mas as bochechas gordinhas lentamente se tingem de rosa e o garotinho parece nervoso pelo modo como os dedos apertam repetidamente o nózinho na ponta da fraldinha de pano, Joey não precisa de muito para entender o que significa e logo está dando um sorriso tranquilizador para seu bebê junto de um aceno em afirmação que é recebido com olhinhos brilhantes de felicidade, o menino moreno se apressa para guardar o restante dos brinquedos e o cuidador ri divertido saindo para o corredor em direção à cozinha espaçosa.

Primeiro, Joey lava os utensílios sujos para ocuparem o espaço vago no escorredor de louças, ele limpa a Airfryer usada e organiza o eletrodoméstico no lugar, toda a espuma de detergente na cúpula da pia é lavada e tudo desce pelo ralo, uma flanela é suficiente para secar toda a bancada ao redor, e antes de voltar em direção ao andar superior o homem de cabelos castanhos verifica e repõe a tigela de água da bolinha de pêlos seguindo-o, olha todas as portas, fecha as trancas necessárias e coloca as chaves no aparador de sempre, pela janela o Batey observa que a noite é alta lá fora, mas ainda não é tarde demais, o que é bom, o pequeno Henry pode ter estado acordado há dois dias e dormir cedo é um bom começo para regularizar essa rotina perdida; com tudo pronto no andar inferior, o homem se permite subir as escadas até o segundo andar, a porta colorida no final do corredor está fechada à chaves e ao chegar no quarto principal, o pequeno Will está esperando aconchegado na grande cama de casal, coberto com o grosso edredom e parece estar cochilando, mas quando o cuidador se mostra estar presente, os olhinhos azuis se abrem para segui-lo todo o caminho até estar na cama, Kal se deixa cair em sua caminha confortável do canto do quarto meia-luz e cai em um cochilo pesado em poucos segundos.

— Organizou tudo certinho no quarto, meu amor? Papai vai verificar tudo por lá mais tarde. — o garotinho afirmar suavemente devido a sonolência e Joey sorri carinhoso enquanto sobe na cama, organiza as pernas debaixo do edredom e o pequeno Will rapidamente entrelaça as próprias em um emaranhado que por fim deixa os pés juntinhos, ele também aconchega o corpinho próximo ao papai e tira a chupeta da boca ao mesmo tempo em que o cuidador puxa a camisa pelo tórax até que o peito saliente e cheio esteja à mostra, é sempre uma sensação diferente sentir o garotinho pegar o mamilo e auréola entre os lábios, a língua plana e pressionando a pele para facilitar o ato de sugar, mas o homem está feliz em alimentar seu filho com seu próprio leite e se ocupa com acariciar os cabelos castanhos, as pontas dos dedos localizando as presilhas e grampinhos que prendem os fios e podem ser incômodas durante o sono, uma por uma elas são retiradas suavemente e empurradas para o espaço vago do outro lado da espaçosa cama já que a criança não costuma se mover muito durante o sono, os brilhantes olhos azuis com uma manchinha marrom na íris direita piscam lentamente com o sono pesando e em poucos minutos se fecham, as mãozinhas estão entre os corpos segurando a fraldinha de pano, as unhas empurrando contra o nózinho na ponta em um costume para atrair ainda mais o sono e Joey sente o peito esvaziar um pouco com as sugadas de leite famintas de seu lindo e precioso menino.

Entre murmurar uma música de ninar francesa baixinho, vigiar o sono de seu amado filho e acariciar os cabelos cheirosos, Joey sente o próprio sono chegar, a mente ainda está um bocado ocupada e inquieta com os pensamentos de todo o dia, o músico sabe que no dia seguinte ambos terão uma conversa importante, mas por enquanto o homem se permite concentrar a atenção no próprio timbre rouco de sua voz pronunciando o refrão calmante, se contenta com a sensação familiar e auto-satisfeita de amamentar seu pequeno Henry com o próprio leite e se permite entregar a consciência ao sono pesado de um longo dia com seu amor, baixinho e distante, Joey se ouve murmurar "eu amo você, meu garotinho perfeito" nos cabelos macios e então ambos pertencem ao mundo dos sonhos, junto de Kal, a grande bola de pêlos preguiçosa sonhando no canto do quarto.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa ideia veio depois de ver um dos (muitos) comentários maldosos que fazem sobre a aparência do Henry por aí, e também porq não vejo ele como tanto hipersexualizam por aí, ainda assim isso aqui não deixa de ser uma ficção!! 
> 
> Sempre que possível irei usar Will para me referir ao Henry também já que William é seu segundo nome!  
> A música que Joey canta para ele dormir se chama Je N'en Connais Pas La Fin, é um cover de Jeff Buckley e tem o vídeo no youtube, eu não consegui incluir o link aqui, desculpe!
> 
> Deixem um comentário caso tenha gostado, vai fazer meu dia! Eu voltarei logo com mais trabalhos desse casal porque estou viciado neles e aqui parece o lugar mais acolhedor para se publicar trabalhos sobre. Então, nos vemos!!


End file.
